


Escape By Bohemian Rhapsody

by midsummernightsk



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Lots of Sex, Pretty much just Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: Captured stuck in a cell this young woman has a plan to escape that backfires on her leaving her in the hand of Loki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokilickedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/gifts).



> This was the result of listening to Suicide Squad soundtrack and wanting to do something for the amazing writer Lokilickedme. Happy Birthday may your day be filled with joy and lots of CAKE.
> 
> Caution this was written on the fly so be warned this was not my best editing.

Asgardian guards threw Annabel in a bright cell along with a couple of others that survived the short battle. Glaring at the guards before pacing about the cell shivering it was cold in here, and the whole feel of this cell was chaotic. Idly she wondered if the person that was thrown in here before them was mad, it was the impression she got   
from one of her odd talents that developed up since being captured.

Sighing feeling about the jacket pockets before a little smile touched her lips the old beat-up cell phone from earth was still tucked in it's hiding spot. At least she’d die with good tunes now if Annabel had ear plugs when an insane idea stuck her looking at a song in the playlist. Annabel knew the other two prisoners knew the song they were kidnapped from Earth years ago themselves who didn't know Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

Annabel began singing the song the other occupants of the cell looked at her strangely yet not surprised by her odd behavior. Looking at each other as Annabel got louder shrugging they slowly joined in unable to resist the melody deciding if they were going to die why not.

The guards outside the cell paused in their rounds to watch the prisoners dancing about in a crazy manner singing dramatically. Some of the lyrics confused them the young woman killed someone, she was singing to her mother. The guards were looking at one another confused as more stopped staring at the prisoners when at the crescendo of the song the woman waved her arms to disappear. What magic was this? Where had she disappeared too?

Annabel grinned waiting for all hell to break loose it was a mere illusion hopefully enough for them to open the cell. The other two prisoners continue to dance about singing and sure enough; the guards opened the cell rushing in. In a blink of an eye, Annabel slipped passed slamming down on the lock. Glancing about to see if the other two humans got out in time they had indeed a little worse for wear but grinning madly at her.

Continuing to sing lightly now looking at the other cells a plan formed noticing what looked like a pipe she picked it up eyeing a control board for the cells.

"Who's up to wreak havoc?"

Cheers from other prisoners rose as she swung the pipe smiling as the golden gates of the cells fell one of the humans asked nervously.

"Do you think that's a wise move," the woman questions eyeing the rough looking crowd.

"Yep, in the chaos, we have a chance to escape," she dropped the bar turning as alarms flared. "Now run."

Taking the stairs on the right heading up using an illusion to stay out of sight glancing behind realizing the others had run in opposite direction. Shrugging Annabel continued to move down a grand hallway as she turned a corner eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

"Crap," Annabel uttered seeing a tall man walking toward her dressed in green, gold and a golden helmet with curved horns adorning it his expression was not at all friendly. He moved like a great predator Annabel weighed her options snorting what options he looked like more trouble she could handle. Coward wasn't in her vocabulary if it were she'd of been dead months ago so opting for the insane. Lifting her chin walking on noticing his eyes narrowing at her, the closer Annabel got, the taller he got.

"Hello, handsome don't suppose you'd be kind enough to help a little girl out," smiling up at the frowning man.

"I'll help you right back into that cell," he growled down at her.

"Aw, come on it was just a bit of fun besides I was bored in that old cell. Look it; you look, someone who could send us home, like a king or something," Annabel took a gamble with last bit of flattery. Loki growled down at her green eyes shooting sparks before gripping her arm quickly.

"Ow, hey that's not how to treat a lady," she jerked back before waving her other hand to let out a jolt of magic which promptly backfired causing her to wince in pain. Loki jerked her around at which point Annabel turned snapping at his hand with sharp white teeth.

"You bite me I'll break your pretty little neck," he hissed marching her down the hall toward the throne room.

"You think I'm pretty well fuck me," she hissed up at him. Loki ignored that comment dragging her along as Annabel begun singing You Don't Own Me by Grace loudly.

Rolling his eyes at the little creature yet he had to admit she did have a beautiful voice he highly doubted that she was human much less a lady. Guiding the songbird through the throne room noticing the guards eyed her warily it was clear they thought she was quite mad. Loki quietly listened to the words feeling a slight compulsion to release her smirking down at that lovely face when they halted in front of Odin and Thor.

“Now I own you,” Loki grinned wickedly waving his hand a collar appeared about her neck.

Thor cleared his throat frowning puzzled this wasn’t the dangerous Midgardian he was expecting. Odin stood staring at the young woman as the girl pouted at Loki before his younger son turned to him. The girl seemed distracted looking about the room her eyes lingering focusing and unfocusing. Allfather suspected she had more mischief to cause his eyes narrowed when she grew quiet.  
Annabel glared up at the tall man as her fingers lifted tracing the collar hissing.

“If I’m for the ax then swing it.”

From the look the look in his eyes either she was about to get the ax or worst maybe she’d pushed too far whatever Annabel wasn’t going to back down.

“Pussy,” she whispered recklessly Thor closed his eyes a moment.

“Brother she’s just a little girl,” Thor cautioned didn’t even get the rest out with a startled squeal Annabel found herself jerked against the dark haired man.

Annabel was startled at the feeling of everything swirling around them blinking at the dizzying sensation of Loki teleporting them to his chambers. Gripping his arms a moment before looking up into his hard face.

"Let me guess you're gotta spank me," she spoke when he didn't break the silence between them.

"You have a smart mouth. No spanking we're going to see who, the Pussy is," Loki smirked cocking his head waving a hand then chuckled as ears formed on her head. "Pussy isn't that a term for a Midgardian pet?" Annabel realized he used magic to do something when she caught a glimpse of kitty ears on her head.

"Who are you," she breathed looking back at him realizing her clothes had vanished causing a dismayed squeak to come from her.

"Loki, Silvertongue, God of lies," he said looking her over she was a curvy creature he liked that either she was insane or to brave for her own good. “Now be a good pet come here pull your hands on the mirror.”

“Fuck you,” Annabel knew she was up the creek yet she wasn’t going to trot over due to a pair of ears.

“Not a quick learner are we,” he snarled grabbing her swirling Annabel to the mirror pointing his hand comes down firmly on her butt making her yelp and wiggle against that armor and leather. Standing this close Annabel could smell him under all that leather it smelled damn good, but at this point, she wasn’t going to admit it. After all, he was rude and mean and fuck him well if it kept her out of the cell.

“Yes I am, look it that cell was boring why are you so mean,” she looked up into those green eyes twitching her new ears at him doing the sad kitty look.

Loki almost snorted at the use of the damn ears Gods this little thing was trouble it was clever how she escaped then the voice. His large hand stroked over that plump ass around her hip to that soft mound a wicked smile creeping across his face at how wet she was leaning over her shoulder his lips just at hers when Annabel turned her head to him.

“You have no idea how mean,” he growled Annabel raised her eyebrow a moment.

“I own you,” he murmured tugging on the loop of her collar it was Annabel’s turn for eyes to narrow at him oh he wanted to play this game fine. She started to sing softly. You don’t own me making him grin whispering into her ear.

“Nice try little one.” Loki’s other hand cupped her breast tugging pinching her nipple, then rolling it making her eyes closed breath hitch the song faded. Smiling as the tips of his fingers stroke over wet folds to explore, tease causing Annabel raise on her toes before wiggling her butt against him looking over at him.

 

“Horny Devil,” Annabel whispered his mouth just out of reach as she nipped at him.

“Shh, you talk too much. If you don’t hush I’ll put something in that mouth of yours,” Loki whispered as long fingers rolled that nipple pulling roughly making Annabel buck against long fingers that were slipping into her slick flesh as a moan raised from her throat. Tormenting her by slowly thrusting two fingers deeply before chuckling whispering.

 

“Open your eyes watch yourself in the mirror,” he whispered sucking on her earlobe his pupils dilated before withdrawing then adding another digit. Opening her eyes before slowly smiling at him rolling her hips against his fingers coating them Loki hummed at the contrast to how innocent she looked yet reflected in those beautiful, soulful eyes a dark side lingered.

A low growl rose from her as he removed his fingers Loki tsked at her giving her ass a hard slap looking at her sternly when he showed her how he wanted those curvy legs to spread standing on her toes arching her ass to him.

“Keep your hands on the mirror watch,” Loki’s voice brooked no argument apparently expecting her to do as told. “Or back to the cell unsatisfied. Suck.” He offered his fingers watching to see if she did as told smiling when Annabel did and clearly enjoying herself. Her tongue licked, swirled about his fingers before scrapping sharp white teeth over them.

“Good girl,” he purred pulling his fingers away to slide them over her ass slipping one then another into that clutching hole feeling her shiver silvery eyes almost closing her mouth making a little “O” shape as Loki chuckled ruthlessly behind her plundering her ruthlessly. When she relaxed mewling in pleasure, Loki shifted making her smile realizing his clothes at some point had disappeared.

His hands gripped her hips so tight that imprints of his fingertips would show the next day Annabel's trophies to remind her of this green eyed man. Loki pushed forward sinking into trembling flesh his voice hoarse even his own ears.

“Can you handle it,” he gritted out smiling at those eyes leveling at him.

“Do your worst,” Annabel purred a growl come from him that sent shivers through her body heightened her excitement there was not backing out now. He pushed deeper their moans rose as her head fell back against his chest her eyes almost closed. Taking a breath looking from under her lashes at the sight of them, somewhere amidst everything his helmet had disappeared he was still imposing leaning over her smaller body surrounding it with hard planes and angles with ruthless eyes and dark hair falling over pale shoulders with every intention of conquering her.

Loki clenched his jaw closing his eyes for a moment to orient himself what the hell was wrong he wasn’t an untried youth anymore yet here he was behind a tiny woman about to lose control. She was tempting him to for fuck's sake mayhap this little one was insane once those last words come from her lips something snapped they’d see if she handle this.

Filling her to the hilt, he purred at how that smooth body trembled about him deciding to torment her more invisible fingers plucked at her nipples; others slipped down to her clit teasing making Annabel wiggle moan then scream in overwhelming pleasure. Loki relished every sweet sound adding to the symphony of noise anyone walking by his chambers would either think a battle was going on or slip off seeking their own pleasure.

Watching in the mirror would of shocked Annabel months ago but not now a light sheen covered the pale, trembling body as everything shuddered. Loki was no better he roared behind her knees gave away at his dark chuckle something in her flare. Silver blue eye raised in challenge “Hey I’m not done with you yet, by the end of the night you’ll kneel to me.” That caused Loki to burst out with a laugh.

“If you do that you’ll not have to fear going back to that cell.”


End file.
